New Beginnings
by Miss Bee xx
Summary: What if Hermione was a pureblood, and Draco found her first? Take a look into the lives of two young people surviving through school and more as the world slowly prepares itself for The Dark Lords return
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! So here is something that I wrote, but never really had the inspiration to post, just to work on it for myself, but then I thought you may need a bit of cheering up in this Post – Chrimbo state, and I have already started the second chapter, but before I post that I need some REVIEWS! So, anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this instalment, please review and PM me, it brightens up my day whenever I get an email saying "Such-a-body has sent you a message on ". Oh the joy. **

**Soo, what is this story about? Well I'll tell you what it's about. Hermione is a pureblood, and she doesn't know anyone at Hogwarts, don't know why, it's my story, deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not; repeat NOT, N-O-T, J.. I only own my ideas.**

**Now onto the story, Review! **

**xox**

On the first of September 1991, as had been the case for as long as anyone could remember, a large number of the people in Kings Cross Station were children form the age of 11 to around 17. The vast majority of these children were heading towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. This wouldn't be thought of as out of the ordinary, however these children seemed to run at the barrier and disappear without a trace. It was as though you'd blink and then miss them.

Naturally, people often questioned their whereabouts after they had seemingly "gone through" that particular barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, and of course people had tried to run through it. That is, tried, but either ended up in hospital with broken noses, or odd looks being thrown at them from passers-by who were unaware of the significance of the barrier. It seemed this "portal" was only open to specific people, on a specific day, at a specific time.

One child that made it through the barrier with her parents following closely behind was Miss. Hermione. Jean. Granger; pureblood. Her parents were multi-millionaires, Healers by trade, and one of the most well renowned purebloods in Britain. The Grangers had decided to home school their little Hermione until she was ready for Hogwarts, as they figured that their experiences and knowledge would be enough to prep Hermione for anything that may come her way.

As Hermione hugged her parents after stepping onto Platform 9 ¾, another child, with dazzling blonde hair and grey eyes, was running through a similar routine.

It was Draco Malfoy – pureblood. The son of Lucius Malfoy, the celebrated Hogwarts governor and member of Voldemorts inner circle of Death Eaters. His approach to his sons going off to Hogwarts was totally opposite from Hermione Dads.

"You make sure you make us proud, otherwise I will hear it, believe me."

The whistle blew, and the excited students were stepping onto the Hogwarts Express. Hermione waved goodbye to her parents one last time before finding an empty compartment and getting out her new book: Hogwarts: A History.

"Hey, any of these seats taken?" asked a small, blonde boy who had just entered Hermione's compartment.

"No, you may sit here"

"Cool. I'm Draco, by the way, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, nice to meet you Draco, my name is Hermione Granger. Are you a first year as well?"

"Yeah…"

Their conversation continued throughout the train journey. They both changed into their robes, chatting about Hermione's last holiday to Paris and Draco's Wiltshire Manor. They found out a lot about each other, and agreed to be friends.

A chubby boy with brown hair cut into a curtain fringe hesitated outside their compartment, took one look at Draco and scarpered, though none of the two talking 11 year olds seemed to notice. By this time they were in a deep discussion over which house was the best.

"Well Hufflepuff doesn't sound bad," said Hermione. "However, aren't known to produce many well-known witches and wizards. I want to be known, you know, get my name out there."

"I just want to be in Slytherin no matter what," exclaimed Draco. "My entire family has been in that house, and if I don't get in, I would let down the great name of Malfoy."

"And what about Gryffindor?" asked Hermione.

"Ah, yes; where dwell the brave at heart…" started Draco.

"…Their daring, nerve and chivalry…" continued Hermione.

"…Set Gryffindor apart!" they finished together, laughing.

"I don't mind, as long as we stay together, it would be nice to know someone from the start for a change," admitted Hermione.

"Yeah, me too," Hermione said, while they began to gather up their belongings and heading for the train door and stepping onto the Platform.

"Firs'- years! Firs'- years over here! Alright Harry?" shouted a half-giant stood at the end of the platform. A small boy with a black, shabby hair cut was stood in front of him, next to another boy, slightly taller than him, with very bright, ginger hair.

"Ha, it's true then," smirked Draco.

"What's true?" asked Hermione, while dragging her trunk next to Draco's.

"Harry Potter is going to be in our year!"

"Oh, ummm, great," murmured Hermione. Draco looked at her questioningly; "I just don't really see what the big deal is," shrugged Hermione as they reached the half-giant.

xox

They were stood together on a stair case, waiting for Professor McGonagall to re-enter and lead them to the Great Hall. Draco and Harry Potter were talking about how Harry could sort out his own friends, and I was sure I could hear McGonagall approaching the door she had just retreated from.

"Come on, Draco, leave him. Is he really worth getting put into trouble for before we even get sorted into our Houses?" asked Hermione, just before the Professor came back into the room.

They walked side by side into the Hall and stood before the Sorting Hat. Hermione was amazed by the architecture that must have gone into building the room. Out of the two she was called first.

Draco watched as the Hat was lowered onto Hermione's head. The look of wonder in her eyes as she looked up at the Hat. They were obviously having some sort of "mind discussion" about her place in the Housing System.

"SLYTHERIN," shouted the Hat, as a sudden cheer erupted from one side of the Hall, on the table filled with green and white badges on the pupils' robes. As Hermione passed him, she gave Draco a thumbs-up to raise his hope of them being in the same House. Only this only made him worry more. What if he wasn't put into Slytherin? HE would not only be letting down his family and the Malfoy name, but Hermione was his first, real friend, he didn't want to be separated from her so soon after they had just met.

"Malfoy, Draco!" announced McGonagall from her place beside the Hat. He looked towards Professor Snape, and watched as his posture improved in his seat at the mention of his godsons' name. Draco sat down, apprehensively on the wooden stool as McGonagall lowered the Sorting Hat onto his slick, blonde hair.

"Ah, another Malfoy," exclaimed the Sorting Hat inside his head. "I already knew what to do with you before you were even born…. SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione's table roared loudly as he approached and sat opposite Hermione. They grinned at each other cheekily, and soon they were joined by some other Slytherin First Years, including a dark skinned boy called Blaise Zabini.

Eventually the three of them tucked into their meal eagerly after Professor Dumbledore's speech, chatting to each other between bites of Yorkshire pudding and potatoes. They also soon were introduced to another girl, in their year; Pansy Parkinson. She was very giggly and chatty, telling them all about her holiday home in South Wales.

After dinner, the four of them followed their prefect to the dungeons. They stared at the common room in awe. Afterwards, everyone began to head up to their dormitories after their tiring day.

"Well, this is me," Hermione told Draco, standing at the bottom of the stairs sign posted "GIRLS DORMS."

"Oh right, yeah. Well, sleep well, do you want to meet for breakfast in the morning?" asked Draco.

"Yeah sure, 7?"

"Great, see you at 7!"

They wished each other goodnight again before heading off to their dormitories, quite satisfied that they had finally met someone that they felt they could relate to.

**A/N: Well, how did you like it? Find any major errors? Let me know ASAP! Leave a review, PM me, whatever; just let me know you're out there okay? 3 you all xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello, how's your January going? Well, I hope it's going good, maybe tell me in a Review... Anyway, so here's my next chapter! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, and some good news is I've already written nearly the next two chapters? But, on one condition, I NEED FEEDBACK! That means reviews, PM's, anything just so I know you're there!**

**Disclaimer: Still not J.**

**xox**

"Mornin' Hermione," said Draco, in the middle of a yawn.

"Hey, you sleep okay?" asked Hermione, just as sleepily.

They walked down to breakfast together and were greeted by Professor Snape, who gave them their timetables.

"Potions first," said Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah, with the Gryffindors," sneered Draco, looking over at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, well, never mind, what have we got second lesson?"

"Herbology," he told her.

"Great… plants."

xox

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco went to Potions, down in the dungeons. They decided to share a bench near the front of the class and got all their things from their bags.

During the lesson, Draco was amazed by the amount of questions Hermione was able to answer, and he seemingly wasn't the only one. Professor Snape even smiled at her. Well, not really a smile, more a semi-friendly smirk.

After the class they headed for Greenhouse 1 for Herbology with Professor Sprout, laughing together about how clueless that Harry Potter was when Snape started asking him those questions, and how Hermione knew the correct answer for each one.

xox

"Time for your first flying lesson," shouted Madame Hooch, their new Quidditch teacher who quite frankly looked rather like an owl, thought Hermione, smiling to herself.

It was their last lesson of the day. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were gathered on the Hogwarts grounds, all with borrowed broomsticks in their hands.

Draco was ecstatic; he had been on a broom before and he was looking forward to showing off in front of those Gryffindor_k_s.

Hermione on the other hand, was less than enthusiastic; she had never been more scared in her life! She had only seen people on broomsticks and, although it must be thrilling for the person on the broom, she couldn't stop worrying about what would happen if they fell off or something?

xox

"I can't believe he got on the Quidditch team,"

Draco was sat at the breakfast table the next week, watching as the Gryffindors crowded around Potter as he opened up his new Nimbus 2000.

"Well, it is in his blood," said Hermione.

"Still, no reason why he should get on the team, he's too young anyway, and he's only flown about once! We could report this!"

"Yes, but we won't. Simply because with him a Gryffindor Seeker, he only has a few weeks until the first match. Wouldn't you rather an inexperienced first year play against our sixth year Seeker than another sixth year that probably would have a better chance of beating us?" rattled out Hermione, finally pausing for breath and a spoon of oatmeal.

"S'pose," shrugged Draco next to her.

xox

By Halloween, both Draco and Hermione were exhausted; neither had ever worked so hard! They had flown in Flying lessons, laughed as Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor ruined his Pewter cauldron in Potions and mimicked Professor Quirrels' stutter after Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Blaise Zabini, the dark skinned boy they had met on their first night seemed nice, and Draco and Hermione were constantly being followed around by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and they could often be seen carrying Hermione and/ or Draco's things between classes along with their own (if they remembered to pick them up from their dorm), and in return, Hermione tried to tutor them through some of their work, as well as completing her own with Draco and sometimes Blaise and occasionally another girl in their year called Pansy Parkinson, who was also very nice, usually in the library in the dark corner at the back, so they could talk softly without being overheard. Of course, when Hermione wasn't with her new friends, she was reading. It had, overall, been a very successful yet stressful half term for them.

"TROLL! TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know," shouted Quirrell, running along the tables towards the Staff Table before collapsing. Then the screaming started. Draco and Hermione hurried to the Slytherin common room: Hermione swore she saw a shadow moving towards the girls' bathroom,

"Phew. What do you think it's doing here?" asked Draco as they arrived back in their common room.

"I don't know, but I'm just glad it's not after us!"

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be posted as soon as I get a couple more reviews! Please review, it means so much to me! Don't forget to put me on Author Alert if you haven't already as well, I have some new material I think you should check out that will be posted when I feel in the mood for more typing a.s.a.p. soon. Again, REVIEW you lot, or I shall have to send you a Howler, and we all know how embarrassing **_**that**_** can be! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: So, another chapter posted so soon, you impressed? Thought I should make it up to you guys for my time missing, I didn't post anything for ages and I sincerely apologise. So, onto the third chapter, please review! Xxxx**

**xox**

"What are you doing over the holidays?"

It was December 1991 and the Hogwarts students were heading back home on the Hogwarts Express for their Christmas holidays. Draco and Hermione were sat together in a compartment, looking forward to seeing their families for the festive season. Blaise and Pansy had decided to stay back at school, along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't really know," admitted Draco. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm going skiing in the Alps," said Hermione, and when Draco looked at her questioningly replied; "It's this Muggle sport where you stand on basically planks and slide down mountains. It's actually quite thrilling!"

"Ha, and yet you're still scared to fly a broom? I'll take your word for it. Promise that you'll write?" half-joked Draco.

"Of course, as often as possible, I promise."

xox

"'Mione!" cried an extremely excited Draco Malfoy, who was currently running towards Hermione. For him, these last few weeks had been the longest holiday ever without his friend by his side.

"Oh, Draco!" exclaimed Hermione, smiling more than she had all holiday to know that Draco was so near. She practically threw her book at her father before running towards Draco running towards her. They hugged each other, laughing together happily, receiving a few strange looks from surrounding families.

"It's really good to see you," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you to, let's grab a compartment," suggested Draco. The two bid their parents a last farewell before heading onto the Express. Once sat down, they chatted about Hermiones' ski trip and what Draco did with his time. "Maybe I'll take you back to the Manor one day," proposed Draco. "Yeah, and I'll take you skiing, when we're older," agreed Hermione. They discussed where they would ski and what they would do once they got to Malfoy Manor. "But, how are we going to get to these places?" asked Hermione. Draco thought for a second before saying; "You can ride on the back of my broom, unless we have learnt to Apparate by then!" "Oh, it'll be just perfect!" exclaimed Hermione, resting her legs on the seat next to Draco, with him doing the same.

Hermione pulled out Hogwarts: A History and read Chapter 3 again, eager to re-read about the founders again. "How can you read that so many times, I would've got bored of it by the time I'd read it once, never mind 18 times!" laughed Draco.

"It's not the 18th… is it?" asked Hermione before they both burst out laughing.

xox

In the following weeks that followed the holidays, teachers started warning the students of the upcoming exams. "Why are you revising now? You'll get top marks whatever, and it's only February; the exams start in June!" stated Draco, smirking at his friend, surrounded by books. "Ha," chuckled Hermione from behind a pile of Potions textbooks. "And you still wonder why I get top marks? You have to put in the work if you want to get the marks and be the best!" "But it's boring!" moaned Draco. This was the first time they had been alone since the train ride, what with classes, their friends and homework. At the moment, they were in the empty library; the two of them were trying to finish off some last minute work, that is, Hermione was prompting Draco on the homework he has forgotten to do; Hermione had completed the task when it was set, almost a week ago.

Hermione got up from their table and came back with an 8000 page book, something she called 'light-reading'. "How, in Merlins' name, is that considered light?" asked Draco, picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of his robe. Hermione merely tutted at him. "Come on then, let's go back to the common room; I promised Crabbe and Goyle I'd give them some help on their Herbology essays. I'll just go register these books, you go back, I'll be right along," smiled Hermione.

Minutes later, Hermione was walking out of the library when she caught a glimpse of two Gryffindors walking towards the door that lead to the grounds. She followed them curiously, wondering what Potter and that Weasley boy could be doing going outside on this gloomy Saturday morning.

"Where are you two going?" asked Hermione.

"What's it to do with you?" It was Weasley, turning round quickly, looking at me suspiciously.

"Just curious, what've I done to get your knickers in a twist, Weasley?" said Hermione confidently.

"Ron! Look, erm, hi, you're Hermione Granger, right? Well, Ron and I are going to see Hagrid," said Potter politely, nudging Weasley in the ribs.

"Who's Hagrid? You mean the grounds man?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, want to come?" Harry Potter was asking her to join him in seeing some half-giant person; no way!

"Umm, yeah, sure," answered Hermione, wait, where the hell did that come from? Oh well, not getting out of it now, which would look strange, thought Hermione.

"Great, come on, he's expecting us," said Potter. Weasley didn't look too pleased about her tagging along; more reason to go in Hermiones mind. The three headed down the hill to the hut, chatting absently about things that Draco; who was watching from the door they had just gone through, couldn't hear. Fury rose up in him; how dare those Gryffindors steal his best friend, his Hermione, HIS! Of course, he wasn't jealous; jealousy wasn't becoming for a Malfoy.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and her new friends retreated Hagrids' hut, chatting happily about this and that, until the subject turned to Draco. "He's horrid, how can you be friends with him?" asked a confused Ron. "He's not all bad, honest, you just don't know him," replied Hermione truthfully. "I don't really want to get to know that foul mouthed little g…" started Ron. "Don't. You. Dare speak badly of Draco, ever. You hypocrite, you don't even know him, you've only spoken to him in corridors or in school, and I think I can trust my own judgement against yours, seeing as he's my best friend, and I'm certainly not going to think any differently because you have the wrong impression of him." Hermione was getting quite worked up, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco, who was making his way towards the arguing people.

"Whoa, whoa, 'Mione, what's up?" he asked Hermione kindly, glaring at the two Gryffindors. "What have you two been doing?" "Nothin'" answered a disgruntled Ron, trying to look at anything but the three people in front of him. "Draco, it's fine, I was just explaining some complicated work, that's all," lied Hermione, not wanting to get Harry and Ron ranked any higher on Draco's most-hated list. "Come on, let's go, bye Potter, Weasley," said Hermione as she and Draco walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 4: Fraternising With the Enemy**

**A/N: I know, it's been yonks since I've updated on anything, but I'm having a catch up on most stories right now. Anyways, get in touch, let me know what you think, either by PM or review, it would be a pleasure to hear from you. Hope you're all having a good summer, why not get in touch, feel free to let me know what you're all up to, either way I hope it's been spiffing. Enjoy:**

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron several times in the two weeks after their meeting on the Hogwarts grounds, much to the dismay of Draco and the First Year Slytherin crowd. Hermione however seemed oblivious to her best friends' displeasure, enjoying having the best of both worlds with her friends from different houses. When she wasn't with her friends, she was enjoying her classes, coming top in most, busying herself with preparations for the upcoming examinations or visiting the library, which was fast becoming her home in the school. Draco was not sharing her enthusiasm in lessons. He was particularly horrified when she moved to sit with that Potter kid in History of Magic instead of sitting with him, which turned into a constant occurrence, and when she walked to Herbology with the Gryffindors instead of standing with her expectant green tribe. Of course, Draco wasn't jealous; it wasn't becoming of a Malfoy to stoop to such a feeling as jealousy. He was just…worried that his best friend was leaving him, and angry that he had allowed himself to become so attached to her.

XXX

"Hey…Hey Hermione!" shouted Potter as he came up to Draco and Hermione as they ambled towards the Great Hall. "Oh, hiya Harry, you okay?" she replied, smiling. "I'm fine thanks, but Ron and I were just wondering if you'd want to come and eat breakfast with us this morning? You don't have to, it's just that there is something that we have to…discuss." "Oh, okay, yeah sure, I'd be delighted to! I'll see you later Draco," she added over her shoulder as she walked away and headed for the Gryffindor table, as Draco just looked on in a mixture of anger and disbelief.

(AT THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE)

"Morning Hermione, how did you sleep?" asked Ron politely between bites of toast. "Hey Ron, I slept well thanks, you?" "Yeah, not bad," replied Ron. "Umm, Hermione, we have something to ask of you…"began Harry. And then began an explanation of their situation regarding the Philosophers Stone. "Well, I know nothing of this Stone, but if you're free at lunch, we could go research it in the library?" she smiled as she scooped up a spoon of oatmeal from her bowl. "I haven't finished that Herbology essay yet," grumbled Ron. "I'll just have to help you with that simultaneously then, wont I?!"

XXX

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading," heaved Hermione, dropping a big book onto their library table with a BANG! Once the dust had cleared, Ron looked up and said; "You call this light?!" While they pursued a certain Nicholas Flammel, they were unknowingly being watched by a rather jealous best friend. Draco watched the three First Years in silence from behind a bookshelf as his best friend sat happily with her new friends, running her fingers down the pages of the books strewn about the table, the two boys interrupting every so often with a sudden revelation. Draco hated these boys much more for stealing his Hermione from him than anything else. She didn't sit with him in lessons anymore, not even much at mealtimes; she always came back to the common room late at night, only just entering the Slytherin abode before their curfew. He missed her.

One night, he decided he would wait up for her, hoping they could spend some time together for once before heading up to bed. However, unknown to him, Hermione had been waiting for half ten, after the curfew, so she could sneak out unnoticed by her fellow Slytherins. She was on a mission.

As she crept down the hard, cold, stone steps into the seemingly deserted Common Room, looking slightly creepy with its green furnishings, Draco watched from behind a sofa as she slowly headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Draco, standing up and giving Hermione a mini heart attack. "Draco! What are you doing up at this hour?" she whispered. "I could ask you the same question." He replied, trying to sound confident.

"It's none of your business where I'm going!" she answered, turning to walk away. "It's them, isn't it," asked Draco, suddenly feeling rather small. "So what if it is?" she said, pausing her steps but not turning to her best friends face. "You are a disgrace to Slytherin! This could be classed as fraternising with the enemy! And what about the exams? What about all the revision you were doing before you met them? What about the help you were giving Crabbe and Goyle? What about us? What about me?" he burst out.

She turned sharply; looking him in the eyes. "Why do you have such a problem with them? They are my friends to, Draco, you know, I am allowed more than one friend. You can't…you aren't…you're jealous?!" she looked up from the floor she had been talking to with disbelief. "Oh my god, you're actually jealous? Seriously?! Honestly, that's pathetic Malfoy! I…" she faltered as he looked at her in shock.

"You just called me Malfoy! You're one of them, I knew it. And for the record I am not jealous! Malfoy's do not get jealous of anything or anyone! Go on then! Go off with your new little Gryffindor friends! I certainly don't want to be friends with someone who hangs around with their sort. Go on, run off to them!" he finished, turning and running to his dormitory, not once looking back.

**So, there we have it, they have decided to have a domestic in the middle of the common room, in the middle of the night. Where could Hermione be going? I'm not going to tell you, because it's already written beautifully by J. in the Philosophers (Or Sorcerer's Stone, if you're from across the pond, I'm British if you hadn't already guessed) Stone. That's right, that was the night that Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the 3****rd**** Floor Corridor, made Fluffy (the three headed dog) fall asleep, and ended up at the chess board. In the next chapter, I think I'll skip to when Hermione gets out of hospital. What do you all want from this story? Because to be honest I'm just letting my brain flow free with loads of random ideas for these two kids over their years at Hogwarts. However, I think you should have a say, as you are the ones who have to read it! So let me know what your thoughts are in a review or PM if you have an account, I'd love to hear from you! So, hope you enjoyed it, I know all my chapters have been rather short, I'm not proud of I, but I am trying! Honest! Love you all xxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 5: Recovering**

**A/N: Hey guys, merry Christmas! This is my present to you I suppose, hope you like it! Not much to say really, just that I hope you got everything you wanted from Santa and stuff, and…yeah, enjoy!**

"Gosh that light's bright," moaned Hermione as she crept out of unconsciousness in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to remember that evening, about the Philosophers Stone, and the key with the broken wing, and the giant wizard chess game, and how Ron had sacrificed himself to save her and Harry and – Ron! She sat up, gaining a banging headache, and opened her eyes fully to look around.

She found herself surrounded by chocolates and sweets and gifts and flowers and unopened cards and all sorts of wonderful things, and momentarily forgot all about Ron, until a small voice made itself heard. "How you feeling, 'Mione?" It was Ron, in the bed next door but one to hers, with a cast on his arm and a few patches on his face and neck. Resisting the urge to jump up and hug him, she just explained her headache, which caught the attention of Madame Pomfrey, who was giving her a potion just as she noticed a black haired boy on the other side of her.

"How's Harry doing? I imagine he was quite exhausted when he got here," sighed Hermione.

"He's been out ever since I woke up, and it doesn't look like he'll be stirring for a while-" Ron was interrupted by Malfoy coming in at a run through the big double doors. "How is she? Hermione? Hermione! I'm so sorry, I really am, and I bought you flowers and chocolate frogs and everything!" he jumped around her, finally coming to perch on the edge of her bed. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Draco! To be honest, I'd forgotten all about it. But you need to know that I can go wherever I want and do whatever I want to do. I don't need your permission, Draco," Hermione smiled, giving him a small hug.

"I was so worried though! I thought you might have died or something and – what are you staring at Weasley?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron, who was gazing at the two Slytherins. "Nothing," he muttered and went back to his box of Bertie Bott's. "Surprising to see you with gifts, Weasley, with your gay boyfriend passed out in the same ward and your family too poor to afford anything worth giving…" "Shut up Draco! That wasn't very nice, please apologise to Ron. Could you two please just try to get along? For me! That was no way to talk to him, or anyone else for that matter. It was rude, disrespectful and it doesn't suit you. Apologise," said Hermione authoritatively. Draco muttered a "Sorry", before returning his attention to Hermione; her health, what had happened, was she hungry, did she need anything? For Ron it was sickening to watch him fawn over her like a really needy boyfriend. Oh well, thought the ginger, picking up a new Every-Flavour bean, each to their own.

**A/N: Done, short but sweet. Well, as per, review please, or PM me, or tweet me Miss_Bee_xx, whatever! Love you guys, merry Christmas and have a happy new year, see you in 2013! Wooo xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 6: Through the Years**

**A/N: I won't even bother grovelling, so I'll just get on with it, enjoy!**

Now as you can imagine, dear reader, our poor Hermione was faced with many challenges during her first few years at Hogwarts; including being Petrified, attacking teachers, battling Death Eaters and most importantly revising for her final examinations at the end of each year (she never did sort out her priorities).

However, her toughest battle was that between her two groups of friends; her fellow Slytherins and the Gryffindors. She of course tried to equal her time out, but that did become rather exhausting, as you can probably imagine.

We shall return to our story on September 1st of the year that our dear Hermione enters her sixth year, after a summer of worrying over her O.W.L results, gaining Outstanding results from those O.W.L's, and travelling across the globe, so much so that she never got round to seeing any of her friends over the holidays. It has been a summer of great change for Hermione, which I assure you will not go unnoticed.

-…..-

Draco Malfoy was one of the first pupils on the platform, so he was able to bag a brilliant booth for himself and his friends. Pansy Parkinson; who had made sure to be here with him as soon as possible, was more than pleased to help him by sitting there alone while Draco went back out onto the platform to wait and direct everyone important enough to their booth. He had grown a lot over the summer, which would make him look quite attractive, if it weren't for his pasty white skin and his thin torso. He looked so old! There was a lot of strain on him this year, and he wasn't handling the pressure as well as was expected of him. Of course, no one knew, and no one would know, could never know, not if he wanted to act like a normal student and keep everyone close to him out of danger.

As the blond stood on the platform waiting for his comrades, a group of gingers and one black haired young man sailed towards him through the crowds: the Weasleys. Oh, and Harry of course. Poor little Harry, still tender from the murder at the Ministry; Draco would have lots of comments to throw at him this year.

There were only two Weasley kids off to Hogwarts this year; the last two of the ginger offspring left to finish their schooling. Those of the Weasley party going to school got on the train after saying their goodbyes, making sure to avoid Malfoy for obvious reasons, not bothering to come back onto the platform because they knew there was no one to wait for: it was his turn this year. His turn to sit with Hermione. It was an unspoken agreement, but the two friendship groups knew the rule by heart. And Hermione had no clue of course. The Gryffindors had, however, taken a window seat next to where Draco stood so they could at least wave at her when she arrived.

It was five minutes later that a girl walked through the barrier that lead onto Platform 9 ¾. Not a girl, a young lady! A lot taller than she had been the last time she'd stood on these grey pave stones, with legs as bronze as a beach thanks to her jet-setter holidays, her brown wavy hair falling around her in perfect loose tendrils. Hermione.

The two teenagers shared a friendly hug, before getting on the train, but one thing was definitely different. Draco certainly hadn't been looking at her that way last year; everyone could see it, and everyone could see why! Including a rather flabbergasted Ron Weasley. Through the window he stared at her, then him, and back again. And all the way to Hogwarts he thought about it.

Who'd have seen it coming; Hermione Granger: beautiful.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it! I know it's short, but it's quality not quantity that counts! Anyways, please review, doesn't matter whether you have an account or not, just do it! Have a good easter break!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 7: Girl Talk**

**A/N: Not got much to say, except the obvious: I don't own HP, enjoy, and review!**

"Hey girl!" cried Pansy as Hermione entered their cabin. She responded, happily hugging her friend as all the guys patted her on the back, smiling. Once everyone had sat down and the train had left the platform, the questions started; "how've you been?", "how's your brother?", "what did you get up to?" All was going well as the trolley lady came and the Slytherins paid her for their Bertie Bott's boxes, the dozen Chocolate Frogs and the other assortments of goodies now in their possession.

There was a silent spell as they each tucked into their goodies, when Harry Potter walked by the lass doorway. Hermione smiled and waved as he went past, with a group of third year girls trailing behind him. "Trust Potter to have a fan club before the first day of term even starts," smirked Blaise Zabini from his seat next to Pansy.

"Well, you can't blame them for being interested; especially after what happened at the Ministry," said Hermione nonchalantly grabbing an Every-Flavour Bean and soon regretting it: cold custard flavoured.

"Yeah, but still! You don't see guys following you around, do you?! And you were there as much as he was!" exclaimed Pansy between bites of liquorice.

"Well he was the main guy! I'm irrelevant," replied Hermione, reaching up onto the overhead shelf to grab a book from her bag, innocently and unknowingly giving Blaise a good view of her rear and Draco a flash of her flat stomach.

"You're not exactly irrelevant, you still managed to know out my Dad!" huffed Theodore Nott from the other side of Draco.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Theo…" said Hermione guiltily. As Theo shrugged it off, Draco was momentarily distracted. If Hermione was off killing other Death Eaters, what would happen when she found out that…? He shook his head, trying to clear it as he pulled his sleeves down firmly. She would never know; he was worrying about nothing! He just had to be careful, especially now that she was beautiful. Okay, so she'd always been pretty, but now she was just…stunning! And she had no idea. Cute.

The teenagers began to change into their school robes, preparing for another year at Hogwarts when chatter turned to the importance of the upcoming year. None of them felt ready, not even Hermione, although they all knew that she'd been reading their new subject textbooks all summer. Draco, however, seemed once again distracted. "Drake, you've been staring out that window for the last half an hour!" teased Pansy, coming up to stand in front of him, quite close, which was excusable due to size of the compartment, but still. She picked up a sherbet lemon from Blaise's seat, causing him to frown more than he had been before. It was obvious to Hermione what was going on in Blaise's head, but she wouldn't spill his secret; they were best friends after all. Draco on the other hand had much more pressing matters to deal with than Pansy's attention seeking, and school work. The entire Death Eater clan were relying on him, all of them doubting his abilities, because he was the youngest Death Eater ever. But he could do it; he'd have to be able to! If he didn't his entire family would be brutally murdered. And no matter how much he despised them most of the time, he didn't want that.

The group of friends made their way off the train together when it came into Hogsmeade Station a quarter of an hour later, all dressed and smiling, excited for the food more than anything. Sitting at their table, a few people looked in Hermione's direction and started whispering, especially the younger ones who were too dumb to realise that a bad word said about Hermione Granger, if heard by almost anyone in the school, would be severely dealt with. "Leave it, Draco, its fine!" Hermione found herself saying several times to the blonde haired boy next to her, the boy who'd always been there to protect her. She loved her best friend, but sometimes his protectiveness over her became too much and she had to rein him in. She didn't catch the jealous look Pansy gave the two of them as she turned away from Draco and waved at her friends over at the Gryffindor table eagerly, pulling funny faces across the room. Of course, Ron was the most successful with this; he'd always had the knack of making her laugh the most. He'd definitely grown, for what she could see. She'd missed him this summer; the last few days of last term had run their course too quickly for her liking.

Dumbledore's speech began after the delicious food had been devoured, but all the while Hermione noticed that Draco had his head down, sat next to her. She nudged him, and he looked up, startled. "What are you doing?" she mouthed. "Nothing," he mimed back, smiling slightly. She held her thumb up at him, smiling back at him more cheerily and switching her attention back to the Headmaster.

"And on that note, I think you should all go up to bed, your term starts right here, so let's make sure it starts well!" And with that, all of the students were ushered out of the Great Hall.

Sitting in bed an hour later, the Slytherin girls began chatting; you know, the usual stuff: holidays, make up, boys, nails, romance, boys, clothes, boys, bras, boys! "So, 'Mione, who's on the scene this year? No Viktor Krums' to keep you company!" giggled Pansy from behind Hermione, plaiting her long brown hair on Hermione's bed.

"No, not really, I've not been on the lookout," she shrugged, looking down at her plaid pyjamas.

"What, no one?! But you're so pretty! If you don't have guys falling for you, where's the hope for his lot?" joked Acacia Dolohov, inspecting her spotty forehead in a hand mirror. The dorm mates giggled, chilling on their poster beds.

Before Hermione had time to deny the compliment, Pansy moved in: "Well, I think this might be my year; with Draco I mean," she gushed, finished with Hermione's hair style and moving to her own bed.

"Oh, really? How come?" asked Maida Greyback; Fenrir Greyback's cousin, who began to file her nails.

"Well, he sat opposite me in the Great Hall, and he kept catching my eye and…" Pansy went on, but Hermione tuned out quickly, used to her friend going on and on about how she would marry the Malfoy one day. However, as she lost track of the conversation, an owl began tapping at the window by her bed. She got up to receive the letter gripped between its talons. She smiled as she recognised Ron's handwriting. "Who's that from?" asked Pansy, who had run out of reasons why it was obvious that Draco Malfoy was in love with her.

"Gryffindor," sighed Hermione, collapsing onto her stomach on her bed, beginning to open it.

"It's Weasley, isn't it?" smiled Acacia. Hermione nodded, looking down at his parchment. The letter was only very short: 'You okay?' He obviously wanted a reply, so she let him have one. She reached down to get my new quill and ink pot, resting the glass container on bed end, and scratched a simple: 'Adequate, you?' and sent it flying with the owl that had waited. Then she re-joined the conversation as Acacia said: "I think it's cute! Shut up, Greyback."

"But it is weird!" exclaimed Maida. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, together? I mean, you two being as close as friends is weird enough but, as a couple? The founders would turn in their graves!"

"We aren't the founders though, are we!" replied Acacia. "We…I mean, they can do whatever they want! Just like any of us could go get with a Ravenclaw…or something."

The two squabbled over Hermione's love life for a good five minutes before she intervened. "Hey, you two… HEY! Both of you! Shut up! Right, so…yeah. You both know I don't like him, so…don't even try to interrupt me Dolohov! Or I'll spill what I heard this summer, yes, you know what I'm talking about, so I suggest you zip it about Ron! We're just friends, and you all know that!"

After a two second silence, Pansy started up the conversation again: "So when do you reckon he'll ask you out?" she smirked from her bed, painting her toenails a base coat.

"Pans!" Hermione spun around so fast that she cracked her neck.

"What? Oh come on, 'Mione! It is so obvious you fancy each other's pants off! Personally, I don't see it; I like my men platinum in hair and monetary value," said Pansy, now routing through her nail polish colours for her toes.

"Don't….that's….That is utterly ridiculous! Me and… Ron and I…we're just good friends! Best friends! He doesn't like me, and I certainly don't like him…in that way. We just have a good friendship! And you have no right to comment on his 'monetary value'; it shouldn't matter, not in the grand scheme of things!"

"Bollocks! Even I can see it, Hermione! He dotes on you, behind your back anyway. He's only mean to your face because it's what you've always done and it's easier than admitting to anyone, let alone himself, that he fancies you!" came an outburst from Daphne Greengrass on the other side of the room; a girl who hardly spoke to anyone outside of her little sister at school, ever since she embarrassed herself when she told Draco Malfoy she thought she loved him back n second year. Everyone turned to look at her, absolutely flabbergasted. "I'm just saying….sorry," she finished as she caught the glare Pansy was giving her. She'd never forgiven her for liking Draco; in her mind, Draco Malfoy was perfect for Pansy Parkinson, and if anyone tried to change that or disrupt them, she would shoot them a death glare that would Petrify a Basilisk! Daphne returned to her copy of Witch Weekly as if nothing had happened.

Once she'd cooled Pansy down and everyone had settled down again, Hermione saw the own return with Ron's reply. She got up to receive it when Pansy beat her to it, reading aloud the response from Gryffindor tower. "'Ultra bored, already missing summer. Speaking (or writing actually) of missing things, what happened with you this summer? Loads happened! Wasn't the same without you there though, Mum missed you too, which is quite weird but there you go' Oh how exciting," said Pansy sarcastically, passing the note to back so she could reply. Hermione read it through before writing: 'Breakfast tomorrow, tell me all about it' and sending the parchment back to Gryffindor Tower.

By this point, everyone was getting tired, and within 5 minutes everyone was tucked up in bed, winding down from the busy day. Ron's reply came just as Hermione was getting comfy: typical. She got up and retrieved the note, not bothering to go back to bed. 'Perfect, see you then! Night!' She smiled and replied with a quick 'Night Ron' before shutting the window and falling onto her bed, not long before sleep over took her.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Longer than most of my chapters I think, so I hope you enjoyed it. I would have added more, but my back is absolutely killing me sat at this computer! So, hope you've had some good holidays, and feel free to PM/ review me on anything, be it ideas, character names, inter-chapter relationships, chapter titles, or if you just want a good natter. Once again, I implore you to follow me on twitter: Miss_Bee_xx and tweet me, because apparently that's what I should be doing constantly, because I am a teenager and…well yeah, I prefer to write than tweet…can you tell that I'm cool? Anyway, review please, grazie mille **


End file.
